


A New Club Member

by sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum



Series: Pissed-Off Goalies Club [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum/pseuds/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a quick end to the Rangers playoff run, Henrik Lundqvist consults with Tuukka Rask on how to deal with his teammates' shortcomings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Club Member

Tuukka Rask was making lunch for himself when his cellphone went off. He quickly wiped his hands with some paper towel then checked his phone.

“Hey Rask, it’s Lundqvist, do you have a minute?” 

“Yeah,” Tuukka said, “Are you able to FaceTime?” 

“Yeah,” Lundqvist said, “Tuukka, I want to know how you do it.”

“Do What?” Tuukka asked as he went back to preparing his lunch.

“How do you manage to stay sane when you’re literally the only person giving it one hundred percent?” 

Tuukka chuckled, “I wonder that myself sometimes,” he said, “Did your playoff run end that badly?”

“You didn’t watch any of the games?” Lundqvist asked.

“Nope,” Tuukka said, “Once the Bruins season is over I don’t pay much attention to the rest of the NHL.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Lundqvist said, “But the Rangers were eliminated in just five games. I…allowed more goals than I am willing to admit and I’m certainly not proud of my performance. I got pulled in our last two games for allowing more than three goals in each. And had to leave the first game because of a minor injury.” 

“That’s rough,” Tuukka said.

“I came to you since I figured you’d have some of the best advice,” Lundqvist said.

“Thanks, I guess,” Tuukka responded, “A few years ago, as a joke, Shawn Thornton suggested that I take up boxing to deal with my anger after rough game, but that’s not my kind of thing. After a rough game, I just spend some time with my daughter and it helps me out a lot.”

“How old is your daughter?” Lundqvist asked.

“Almost two,” Tuukka responded.

“That’s a fun age,” Lundqvist said, “My oldest is almost four and my youngest just turned one. I’ll keep that advice in mind. Do you know of any other goalies who would have any advice?”

“Uh…hold on a sec,” Tuukka said as he opened his laptop and Skype. He then wrote a quick message to the other members of the Pissed-Off Goalies:

“Hey, could we possibly add Henrik Lundqvist to the club?” He wrote.

“Didn’t you flat-out say “no” when I suggested it a while back?” Price asked, “But I’m fine with it.”

“I’m fine with it as well,” Crawford said. 

“I don’t mind.” Fleury said. 

“Okay, sorry about that,” Tuukka said to Lundqvist, “Last year a few of us goalies started a club known as the Pissed-Off Goalies Club. Where we just meet up to rant about our teams’ short-comings.” 

“Who are the other goalies?” Lundqvist asked.

“Carey Price, Corey Crawford, and Marc-Andre Fleury,” Tuukka responded, “The club was Price’s idea. The other three members are fine with you joining if you want.”

“Sounds good actually,” Lundqvist said, “I think, after this season, I need that sort of thing. When do we normally meet up?”

“We normally meet up on Skype,” Tuukka said, “But on occasion we meet in either Montreal or Boston. But there’s really no set time we meet up. If someone wants to hold a meeting, we just message the rest of the members saying so.” 

“Alright,” Lundqvist responded, “I’m a little surprised that you meet up with and talk to the goalie of the Montreal Canadiens though. I’d thought that’d be kind of taboo.” 

“You’re one of the goalies from Team Sweden and I’m one of the goalies from Team Finland,” Tuukka said, "But basically we're goalies from different teams who have to put up with the same kind of shit."

“That is true,” Lundqvist said, “And thanks for the invite. I think I’ll definitely sit in on a few of your meetings.” 

“No problem,” Tuukka said, “Just send me your Skype name later so we can add you to the group.”

“Okay,” Lundqvist said, “So how did the rest of your season go?”

Tuukka scoffed, “You don’t want to know,” he said, “It took me another few days to feel completely better after the game I left because of the flu. My teammates just couldn’t seem to find the back of the net, unless it was the back of MY net. I was also dealing with a minor upper-body injury as well.”

“What happened?” 

“I took a one-timer to the ribs, blocker-side.”

“That would do it,” Lundqvist said, “It wasn’t a Shea Weber one-timer was it?” 

“Oh thank GOD no,” Tuukka said, “I took one of those to the shoulder and uh, it wasn’t too pleasant. And mind you, I take Zee’s one-timers all the time in practice. I think I would have been done for the season if that had been the case.”

“Yeah, probably,” Lundqvist said, “I think I heard that Kari Lehtonen took one of those to the groin.” 

“He did,” Tuukka said wincing a bit at the thought of taking a Shea Weber bomb to the groin, “He mentioned that one of the last times we spoke to each other. But yeah, we were just one point out of the playoffs going into our last game of the season and I end up completely down and out with one of the most brutal twenty-four stomach bugs I think I’ve ever had.” 

“I had one of those a few days before the playoffs started,” Lundqvist said, “It wasn’t fun.” 

“This one was bad,” Tuukka said, “I didn’t feel much like eating for a few days after the symptoms went away. I don’t think we would have won even if I had been healthy enough to play, we lost six to one. But I guess it’s for the best, we had a lot of guys playing through injuries and I’m not sure I would have been feeling well enough to start in game one. I was able to eat again by that point, but my strength and energy weren’t back to normal yet.”

“Getting over illness always seems to take the longest when you’ve got a million things to do. But at least you had plenty of time to rest and didn’t have to worry about rushing your recovery to play in a playoff game,” Lundqvist said, “Well, I’m gonna have to let you go. My daughter Charlise wants lunch and my wife is out with my youngest.”

“Jasmiina took our daughter to the park for a little bit,” Tuukka said, “After the three of us finally got over that stomach bug, we’ve been cleaning our house like crazy. While my girls both wanted a little bit of fresh air, I just wanted to sit down relax for a little bit. Except, I ended up making lunch instead.”

Lundqvist chuckled a little, “Have a good one Tuukka,” he said, “Thanks for the advice and for inviting me to the little club you’re in.”

“No problem,” Tuukka said, “Have a good one.” 

Once the two goalies ended the call, Tuukka immediately texted Patrice Bergeron. 

“You’ll be proud of me Bergy. I had a full, civil conversation with Henrik Lundqvist.” 

“About what?” Patrice responded a few moments later.

“About how to stay sane when the rest of your teammates forget how to play hockey. And I invited him to the Pissed-Off Goalies club.” 

“I’m proud of you Tuukks. See, talking to him isn’t all that bad is it?” 

“I guess not. Well I just thought I’d let you know about it.”

“Thank you Tuukka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, finally a new member of the club! Which could definitely lead to some interesting conversations later on in the series. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
